Unanswered Owls
by Dara Ware
Summary: ficlet prequel to "The Longest Time" - explains how Harry and Hermione get together (r/r please!)


As the sun set on August 30th, Hermione sat by her window, anxious and tired. The previous day she had sent an owl to Harry trying to find out he was doing. She had not heard from him all summer. "This is my last chance" she thought. "If he doesn't respond to this letter, it means we've lost him".  
  
Slowly the night crept into her room and sleep overtook her eventually. When she finally awoke, it was because she was being scratched and poked by her owl Athena, whom her parents had given her as a gift for making Head girl that year.  
  
"Oh good, you're back" Hermione mumbled, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Athena hooted softly and mournfully and held her leg out for Hermione. She could see the parchment tied to Athena's leg. The ribbon that had been used to attach it was the same one as she had used when she sent her letter to Harry.  
  
"No.He must have used the same ribbon.he was in a hurry when he answered" she breathed as she unrolled the parchment. Hermione couldn't help but cry as she read the words of the letter that she had sent to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you all summer, and my owl can't seem to find you. What have you been doing? Please respond to this as soon as you get it. I'm worried about you, and I miss you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
***  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be here" Ron chided as Hermione paced back and forth. It was a quarter of eleven and Harry had still not shown up on Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
"I don't know" Hermione said worriedly. "He's always answered our owls in the past. You're sure that your parents don't know anything?" She looked up at Ron with pleading eyes.  
  
He sighed. "Hermione, I've told you what seems like a thousand times. No, Dad's been gone all summer working with Dumbledore. Mum scarcely hears from him, and she's worried sick all the time." Ron walked over to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm sure he's fine. Stop worrying. This is Harry we're talking about".  
  
"That's exactly why I am worried" she said and slumped down on her trunk.  
  
A warning bell went off somewhere on the platform. This was to alert all the students and parents that the there were only five minutes left before the train would leave the station.  
  
"Come on, he's probably at the school already" Ron said hopefully, but his eyes betrayed him. He too seemed anxious and scared of what might have happened to their best friend.  
  
Hermione gave one last glance at the barrier and then looked up at Ron. "You're right. Let's go." They both headed towards the train, and Hermione was just climbing in when she heard a voice not too far off.  
  
"Can I get some help here?"  
  
Hermione didn't dare turn around. It couldn't be him. But as she looked over towards the barrier, she saw him. Messy hair, glasses askew and more things with him than he could carry alone. Without a moments hesitation she ran towards him, and threw her arms around his neck and started crying into his shoulder. "Where have you been? I've missed you so much!" her words were barely audible between sobs, but Harry knew what she meant. She felt his arms encircling her and he held her tightly as he nuzzled his face in her hair.  
  
The train whistle blew once, and Harry lifted Hermione's face off his shoulder. He looked into her eyse, gently brushed away her tears and then leaned in and kissed her. Hermione felt warm all over and knew that this was how it was meant to be. She was just beginning to really enjoy the moment and lean in too, when Harry slowly pulled away, smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on, or we'll miss the train."  
  
Hermione let out a short laugh between sniffles. "All right" she said, smiling. She grabbed some of Harry's things and they headed towards the train.  
  
As they loaded Harry's things into their compartment, Ron gloated. "Told you he'd be ok" he said, and smiled as they sat down across from him. Harry's hand didn't leave Hermione's until they reached Hogsmeade station. 


End file.
